


Ascending into the Darkness

by InkyDame



Series: The Void God [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost is Sithis reincarnated, Ghost is The Shade Lord, I made a reference to Sithis fom Elder Scrolls in this, Minor crossover between Elder Scrolls, that Sithis and The Shade Lord are one in the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyDame/pseuds/InkyDame
Summary: They have participated in many rituals but this time it was different.





	Ascending into the Darkness

They have participated in many rituals prior but this time it was different. The Knight was trying to help in any of the slightest ways for the Godseekers to connect and bond to the Gods of Hallownest, to relieve them from the silence in their mind. With the godtuner in hand and Godseeker's mask, they are able to use the ability vested within it to channel the gods through pivoting their attention and focus.

The Godseekers mentioned and carried the notion that they must participate in sacred combat for all of them to ascend and meet the god of gods.

Through this combat, they could feel themselves starting to change. At first, it wasn't very noticeable at all but as the battle progressed further Godseeker's mind started a bind to theirs and their thoughts started to spill over into the Godseekers like as if it were glue unto paper. The Godseeker panics at this revelation at first but they got over it quick as it came being that task at hand took more precedent than a cringer mind connection to theirs.

They took notice of how they could feel themselves become more powerful and more self-aware of the strength they exhibited after every battle. They could also feel a greater connection between themselves and the void. They never felt this deeply connected to the void before not since this moment began. The Voidheart and Godtuner seem to be working in tandem in the attunement process. Their mind felt clearer. Like some sort of fog was lifted from them. A blindfold had been taken off. 

This process of attuning with the Godseekers was changing them somehow. Was this remaking them into something completely new or was this just returning them to their original state? They felt reborn. The shadows no longer lashing out at them but rather sought heed to them, coming closer. Their will was now the void's and the void's will now theirs. They were the void and the void, vice versa. Everything suddenly became apparent to them in this moment. The Knight, a vessel discarded, now becoming one with the Void, were gods, a higher being much like their father. They were once again worshipped by many from an age long forgotten and civilizations that have long gone. They finally realized who and what they are, their previous life. They're the master of the shadows, Lord of Shade. They were the embodiment of the void itself. They were Sithis.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while and after having a long time debating with myself I decided to post it. I know this might not be very good but i tried my best to write a semi-decent fic. If there are any grammatical errors let me know. Also if anyone has suggestions that could make this flow better please tell me.


End file.
